Unexperienced
by Sleeping-Lion7
Summary: Naruto's an adorable yet poor orpahned fox demon and Sasuke's a mighty Uchiha wolf demon, when mating season comes what happens when Sasuke finds this unexperienced demon and claims him as a mate? Sakura bashing. Sequel coming soon...I hope
1. Prolouge

**Ok I kno what to do**

**Disclaimer: don't own, yaddy yaddy ya, wish i did, yaddy yaddy ya**

**Warning: BoyxBoy love, sex related themes **

**OK so I know this is short but its the prolouge, the other chapters WILL BE LONGER**

* * *

A small blonde fox demon broke through the trees of the forest scampering through the streets , he was out of food, and the shop keepers never let him near their shops, they called him a street rat, a thief, even though, except for scraps out of ally way trashcans, he'd never stolen anything in his life. He was hungry and went to the forest looking for food, but there was nothing he could eat. He was on his way home when his body started to feel heavy and hot, it was uncontrollable and uncomfortable, making the poor demon run to his home hoping he would feel better once he got there. 

The fox demon stopped as he came to a dark ally way, he checked to see if anyone was watching then scurried into it, at the very back was a small hole in the wall, this was what the fox demon called his home, it wasn't much, but it was all he had and he'd give anything to protect it. 

After all in a world where power and who your family was meant everything, the family-less fox named Naruto, who knew only survival, was and had nothing, in a world where your where either a noble of pureblood or mutt, or impure, who middle class or poor. Naruto knew nothing of his family, he just assumed he was impure, he'd never seen a pureblood so he didn't know the difference, therefore unable to tell anyone from anyone else.

* * *

**Review and you get a cookie and another chapter**


	2. One

Behind huge gates marked with a red and white fan symbol, the mark of the family that inhabited the compound, stood a gorgeous and huge house with lush gardens and lovely things as such. But all was not as peaceful and happy as the outside perceived it to be.

Sasuke sighed then scowled as he stood on the open balcony of his room, in a few minuets the guests his mother invited would arrive and he would be forced to yet again look for a mate. He wished this party was for his brother Itachi, but Itachi had been promised to someone from birth and lucky for him, he ended up loving his mate. While Sasuke had to put up with annoying fangirls everywhere he turned.

Suddenly he jumped down frustrated with the scent of the guests in heat (you know like animal heat) poring into the Uchiha mansion, most of them hopeful and trying to become his mate, Sasuke only had one thing to say to that _'Over my dead body,' _ he thought as he ran through the forest into town. 

He was halfway there when the wind blew a sweet scent his way at first he thought he was imagining the smell but when a gust of wind blew again the smell filled his senses once again, he _had _to find that smell, it was so sweet, yet not over-poweringly so, Sasuke was no longer a puppy and he learned long ago what that smell meant, though he had gone in to heat only a few times before, plenty of older women had chased after him for most of his life.

He followed the scent into town winding through alleys to the dark part of town, the poor district, where the scent grew stronger. As the scent became stronger Sasuke's body began to react driving itself into heat at the strong aroma of his mate, yes Sasuke decided the owner of the smell was his mate. Sasuke followed the scent and began wondered why someone that smelled more wonderful then the finest perfumes and more sweet then the most delectable treats lived down here, unless this was where the owner of the scent's mate lived, the idea of the person he was looking for already being claimed pissed him off, he decided right then and there, if the scents owner had a mate, he would fight them. Nothing was going to keep Sasuke from his decided mate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto curled up on the dirt floor of his house and pulled the blankets over his naked body it was hot as he tried to sleep, before drifting into sweet unconsciousness he surveyed his house. It was a one room hole about fourteen by fourteen feet (in other words tiny) with a thin sheet, a comforter, and pillow that served as his bed, his black shirt, orange leather pants, and shoes that where his only of each serving as the cloths he wore daily also his only pair, and some paper (the paper was the wrappings from the food he'd managed to scavenge) and that was it. 

It might not have been anything more then a hole in an abandoned building in a low part of town but it was his home and he was happy with what he had.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke followed the scent into a dead end ally way, he looked around and saw a small hole in the wall he ducked two his knees and hobbled in (he used his knees to walk). When he got into the small room he didn't notice its dirt floors, dripping ceiling, damp air, or lack of things, what he did notice was a tiny figure with sun kissed honey skin and sunshine golden hair that had two dark tawny fox ears poking through the mass of wild spikes, the figures face was that of an angels it was skinny yet round-ish and smooth unblemished skin the only marks he had on his face where three whisker marks on both cheeks, Sasuke took in the demons half uncovered body the figure had a males face, yet had a feminine physique, Sasuke didn't care, if this angel was his mate he'd gladly be gay. Sasuke look the demon over. He was facing away from Sasuke and tucked into a ball with both arms held tight to his chest the blanket pulled up barley past his chest showing Sasuke the demon's bare shoulders. Sasuke reached out to touch the angel but stopped and looked around, no sign of a mate, good, he was still free. Sasuke wanted to touch the angel to stroke his soft looking skin, but he couldn't, not yet, not until he had marked him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	3. Two

Naruto felt someone shaking him, 

"Little fox, little fox, wake up little fox," whispered a deep voice Naruto didn't recognize. 

The hand kept shaking him gently and Naruto turned over wrapping his arms subconsciously around the warm gentle hand and snuggled up to it. Something brushed the hair that had fallen into his face and Naruto slowly opened his eyes before snapping them open and becoming fully awake.

Red alerts went off in his head, someone was in his house, someone he didn't know was in his house and was touching him, the figure slowly fell from its knees (Sasuke never stood up when he came through the hole to Naruto's house) to sit down closer to Naruto.

That's when Naruto saw the figures face, midnight eyes stared at him as raven locks framed a soft milky colored face, and silky black wolf ears stood out from his raven hair (wolf ears are bigger then fox ears), the face was so perfect it took his breath away, Naruto continued to stare, not sure what to do. The stranger was bigger and probably stronger then him and blocked his only chance at escape. Naruto swallowed as the stranger began to speak.

"Do you have a mate little one?" the figure asked Naruto listened to his voice it was soft, gentle, and musical. It made Naruto feel warmer then he already was, and safer then he'd felt in his entire life. 

"Mate?" he questioned softly he'd heard of the other demons speak of mates, but he hadn't been near others in so long.

He was uncertain exactly what mates where for, he knew they lived with each other and had a pup or two, but he didn't know anything beyond that, like how mates where chosen, what mates did, or any of that. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke sucked in a breath as the little fox spoke,

"Mate?" the voice was beautiful if sounds where elements his voice would be mercury, fluid and soft to draw you in but addictively toxic, the fox could get anything he wanted with that sweet voice. 

"Yes, mate," he stopped had he been wrong about the location of the scent, no it couldn't be it seeped through every crack of this house, if that was the case then, was this little fox in someone else's, Sasuke's chosen mate's, house? Sasuke held back a growl "How old are you?"

The little fox looked thoughtful for a moment, 

"I think I'm either thirteen of fourteen, I don't count days any more, what's the use?"

Sasuke nodded, this was most likely the little ones first heat, Sasuke being sixteen had been through a few heats before, he hadn't ever mated but he had been in heat.

"Is this your first heat then?" he inquired of the younger.

"I-I don't know what you mean," the fox said quietly, pink tinting his cheeks.

"Do you feel bad, really hot, all of a sudden?" 

The fox nodded,

"Where are your parents?" Sasuke asked quietly 

"I don't know, I've been alone since I was a baby," the younger whispered.

Sasuke nodded, no wonder the fox didn't know of mates, he'd basically raised himself, which would also explain why he was living in a tiny hole in a wall. 

"What's your name little fox?" 

"Naruto,"

"Naruto, I am Sasuke, and I would like to be your mate, would you like that, for me to be your mate, would you like me to make you feel, better?" 

Naruto nodded, he wanted Sasuke to make him feel better, Sasuke talked to him instead of sneering at him like he was trash, Sasuke made him feel safe, Sasuke didn't try to hurt him like the others did, he asked to be Naruto's mate instead of trying to force him (A/N Naruto was poor, but he was attractive and Sasuke wasn't the only one to notice his lovely features).

Naruto sat up and climbed in Sasuke's lap, and Sasuke automatically wrapped his arms around Naruto and sighed contently at the way Naruto's body melted to fit so perfectly with his, at that moment Sasuke knew Naruto was meant for him and no one else. 

Sasuke couldn't wait to mate Naruto but first he had to mark him, so everyone would know who he belonged to.

Sasuke began to search Naruto's neck for the perfect spot to put his mark, some where, where everyone could see and Naruto could proudly display it but it could also but covered up for a formal party event where it would be considered improper to show your mate-mark. Sasuke found it and began to suck at it and Naruto hummed, when Sasuke licked it Naruto gasped and when he bit his neck Naruto purred, Sasuke smirked.

When Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's neck the Uchiha fan symbol formed on his neck.

Sasuke moved to lay Naruto on his back and for the first time Sasuke noticed Naruto was completely naked under his covers, Sasuke gasped, Naruto may have the face and voice of an angel, but he had the body of a sex God, he had a hard muscular, lean body, perfect abs and muscle cuts. 

Sasuke quickly shed his cloths and began to kiss every inch of his mate's skin he could. 

Naruto watched Sasuke with half lidded eyes, Sasuke had a beautiful body, and a gentle touch, Naruto was glad Sasuke was his mate, Sasuke was gentle with Naruto and slow, Naruto could feel the heat radiating of Sasuke and could smell a sweet heavy scent coming off Sasuke, he could also feel Sasuke's need, the coiled muscles ready to spring.

Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke's head to his, gently nipping and catching Sasuke's top lip in between his and Sasuke moaned. Naruto felt Sasuke run his tongue across his bottom lip and opened his mouth to let him in. They let their tongues play together until both their lungs where about to collapse then they pulled apart to suck in as much air as possible before going at it again. Hands clutched, bodies grinded, and voices moaned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto laid curled into Sasuke's side, as they would ask each other random questions about what ever came into their minds. Sasuke was running a hand through Naruto's hair every so often rubbing Naruto's ears making him purr. Sasuke smirked,

"Oh, someone likes their ears rubbed, don't they?" 

"Mmmhhhmmm," Naruto agreed as he rubbed his head against Sasuke's bare chest making Sasuke hum lightly in response. 

"Ne, 'Suke?"

Sasuke smiled at the nick name "Yes?"

"How come you bit me before," Naruto stopped, blushing a little bit remembering what they did after Sasuke's little love bite

"I did that so everyone would know you where mine and leave you alone,"

Naruto nodded,

"Can I bite you?" he asked suddenly.

Sasuke nodded he liked the idea of Naruto marking him,

"Usually only the dominant in the relationship marks their mate, the mate doesn't mark back, but, I want you to," 

Naruto leaned into Sasuke and kissed right under his ear and started moving down his neck and Sasuke started to pant, he began to feel his heat attacking him again his body getting hard and wound,

"Naruto!" Sasuke managed to gasp as Naruto began to suck and lick on the skin of his neck finally Naruto go to the spot he wanted (the same spot Sasuke marked him on Sasuke's opposite shoulder) and bit down, Sasuke started to growl with pleasure, he could feel Naruto smirk just as he had earlier. 

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto's fore arms and flipped him so Sasuke was straddling him, Sasuke started to nip and suck down Naruto's chest, making him moan and gasp

"Sasuke, please, again 'Suke," 

Sasuke nodded as he and Naruto moved their bodies in a rhythm being danced to since the beginning of time, taking each other higher and higher into the night, loving the feel, taste, and gentleness of each other, when the moans ceased and the dance ended, they lay curled in each others arms.

"Love you, 'Suke," Naruto sighed and walked closer to sleep,

"Love you, too, Little Fox," Sasuke replied immediately as he too began to fall asleep. 


	4. JUSTan AN

**A/N**

**OKAY UM THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION, I DIDN'T COPY 'c7bi-kyuubi's' 'Twisted Karama'**

**If it seems that way I'M SO SORRY!! After reciving comments about this I read Twisted Karama, and no I will not be have that plotline, there will be Sakura bashing, and the big powerfull Uchiha's but there will also be more...so again I'm really sorry if it seems like I copied Twisted Karama, I didn't mean for that to happen**

**also I'll try to get a new chapter up quickly**


	5. Three

Sasuke woke in a house the size of his bathroom with a small demon curled in his arms, a few days later and he couldn't be hap

Sasuke woke in a house the size of his bathroom with a small demon curled in his arms, a few days later and he couldn't be happier, he and Naruto had mated a lot over the past week, making them both completely tired and in need of a bath. Sasuke looked around, no other doors, so obviously no other rooms, in fact Sasuke noticed for the first time, there was nothing in the room except some trash, a pair of Naruto's clothes and his 'bed' which was two blankets and a pillow.

Sasuke's attention snapped back to the beautiful creature beside him when Naruto started to shift the golden head popped up from under the covers it used for protection from the almost morning sun streaming through the 'front door' AKA the hole in the wall, and sat up.

Sasuke watched as his little mate yawned then made a smacking sound three times like a child would as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. Sasuke smiled, over the last few days he had discovered his adorable mate was a big three year old. Sasuke had also realized if anyone else had done half the things in his presence as Naruto does Sasuke would have hit them for their stupidity, but something about his little mate warmed Sasuke to the core, making it impossible for him to even think about hurting him.

"Morning sunshine," Sasuke said, snickering when Naruto looked around the room and glared,

"What's wrong this morning Naru?" Sasuke sighed when Naruto continued to glare at everything in the room

"It's to early in the morning," Naruto grumbled then closed his eyes and fell back his head hitting the pillow, opening his eyes a bit,

"Wake me up when its lunch time," he said and yawned again closing his eyes and pulled the blanket over his head.

Sasuke 'tsked' and smiled shaking his head,

"Naruto, yesterday was the last day of our mating season,"

"So?" Naruto mumbled "What's that got to do with anything? And let me tell you now 'Suke, if what you're telling me isn't important enough to keep me from my sleep, your going to get it,"

"Well, Naruto, you're not going to get sleep anymore today, because after this we're going to wash up and then you're going to meet my family,"

Naruto snapped his head around and sat so fast Sasuke could've sworn he heard something pop.

"WHAT! NO!" Naruto yelled his eyes wide

"What's they matter Naru'?"

"No, Sasuke, please no, what if they don't like me and tell you that you can't stay with me then you'll leave me and I'll be alone again, Sasuke please, I can't be alone anymore don't leave me please," Naruto begged by the end tears were welling up in his eyes threatening to spill over.

"Naruto, I'm not going to leave you I can't leave you I love you, why do you think I would do something like that?"

"Because, when I was little it happened all the time, I'd make a new friend and then when their parents saw me they'd tell the kids that they weren't allowed to even look at me anymore and the kids would listen to them, Sasuke I've never had a real friend before, you're the first person to really spend time with me, I love you too, and I, I couldn't handle it if you left me 'Suke," Naruto said through sniffles.

"Naruto I promise my family won't do that, and if they do, we'll leave them, I'll leave them, but I'm not ever leaving you."

Naruto relaxed reassured that Sasuke wouldn't leave.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, we need to get cleaned up,"

"Ne, 'Suke, sense its not our mating season any longer your not going to molest me when we go down to the stream to wash up are you?"

"I can promise you one thing, that being that I, Sasuke Uchiha, promise to _try_, to not molest my mate, Naruto Uchiha, while we are cleaning ourselves in the stream, even though it will most likely happen," he said holding up his right hand in a 'scouts honor' fashion.

Naruto only raised an eyebrow "Naruto Uchiha?"

"Well, yeah, you agreed to be my mate, and we've mated, multiple times in fact, so now your part of my clan, therefore you are now a Uchiha,"

Naruto only smiled, got up, and started to gather his clothes, Sasuke did the same.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After washing up Sasuke decided Naruto needed a new pair of clothes.

Naruto began to browse through the clothes; Sasuke went off into a different part of the store to look for something else.

Not long after Sasuke left the store manager came up to Naruto,

"How many times have I told you to stay away from my store, you mutt, no in fact, you not even that you're a pathetic excuse of a mutt, now get out, and don't let me catch you in here again!"

The man raised his hand but before he could strike Naruto took off, in the direction Sasuke went, the manager following behind.

When the manager caught up he saw Naruto fling himself behind Sasuke and put his hands on Sasuke's back the tops of his fingers clutching Sasuke's shoulders, when the manager came into sight Naruto started to shake and let out a small almost inaudible whimper, to bad for the manager Sasuke could hear and feel Naruto, and rage and protectiveness flared against what ever had his mate so distressed.

The manager stopped,

"Hey, you little mutt, I told you to get out of here, and I mean it," he said then looked at Sasuke who stood there arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed as red started to bleed through the livid obsidian eyes,

"I apologize for this mutt bothering you Uchiha-Sama; it won't be bothering you again,"

Red bled into Sasuke's eyes even more at the person who was calling his mate a '_mutt_' and '_it_'.

"One, he's not bothering me, you, are, two if you don't want anything extremely painful to happen to you I suggest you not call my _mate_ anything so degrading again are we clear?"

The manager trembled at the very real, very loud threat in Sasuke's quiet voice.

"Y-Y-Yes s-sir,"

"Good now get out of my sight, quickly,"

After he calmed down Sasuke turned and embraced Naruto giving him a light kiss on the lips, before it could escalate into a real kiss a lady came to the counter Sasuke was standing at holding two small rectangle boxes,

"Here, you are Uchiha-Sama; I think this is something you would like," she said handing them to Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted the lids on each the first one was a silver no-tangle chain with a white gold pendent in the shape of a heart with the Uchiha clan fan in it and two orange and blue stones in the middle of the fan and in the second was the same except instead of the Uchiha fan it was the spiral symbol Naruto had left as a mark on Sasuke, and the blue and orange gems in the center of the spiral.

Sasuke looked up, "Thank you, for having them ready so fast, they're perfect,"

The lady smiled and nodded "Your welcome Uchiha-Sama, please come back again."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After they left the store Naruto turned to Sasuke,

"When did you get those?" he questioned

"The day you marked me, after you fell asleep I ordered them, you get the Uchiha symbol and I get the one with your symbol,"

Naruto nodded and allowed Sasuke to put it on him, and put Sasuke's on him. Then Naruto let out a bright smile as tears welled in his eyes. He clung to Sasuke and whispered

"Thank you 'Suke, it's the first time anyone's ever gotten me anything,"

Sasuke just smiled

"Oh, believe me you'll be getting a lot me things a lot more often."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0

Sasuke turned on his phone and immediately it new voicemail and missed call messages started to pop up he sighed and hesitantly dialed the number to his house. His mom picked up on the first ring,

"Hello?" this voice was filled with hope

"Um, hello mom, sorry I haven't answered my phone, but I've got a reason-"

"Yeah? Well it better be a pretty good reason, do have ANY idea how worried I was, I didn't have the smallest idea where you were,"

"I do have a good reason, I would wait till I got home to tell you but I have a feeling if I do that you'll come through the door and the first thing you'll do is kill me before I get to tell you,"

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Tell me already!"

"Well, mom, I've been busy, doing um things…"

His mom cut him off, "You blew off the opportunity to find a mate to do 'things'? How about this Sasuke Uchiha, you better not come home without a perspective mate beside you," she warned

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you in a minuet,"

"What do you mean 'I'll see you in a minute, I said not to come back until…Oh! Sasuke do you mean you have a perspective mate?"

"Not perspective he is my mate, that's the, uh, things I've been busy with,"

"EEEEEEEEEE!" he could hear his mom squeal with joy over the phone, "I'll be there in a minuet to pick you two up where are you?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke hung up the phone after giving his mom direction's where to pick them up at. He looked at Naruto who was standing at his side, eyes half lidded, and body swaying slightly from tiredness. Sasuke smiled, the effects of what they had done all week where starting to set in, in Naruto's body as well as his.

Sasuke picked Naruto up in his arms so the younger wouldn't collapse from exhaustion and walked to the street corner his mom was supposed to pick them up at, he had already explained to Naruto that he and Sasuke would live at the Uchiha compound with his family, and was instructed to collect all the items he wanted to bring, the only thing he said he had worth anything to him was the necklace around his neck-the necklace Sasuke gave him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto's eyes widened as a sleek black Camaro stopped in front of them he lifted its head from its place on Sasuke's shoulder he'd never seen a car that looked so nice, he looked up at Sasuke worried - the Uchihas obliviously had money and power and he was so poor and had never even met anyone related to him, he was so powerless, he'd never been trained to fight or anything, the only fighting techniques he knew where from getting beat up as a kit and having to defend himself against the older kids - who looked down at his mate and smiled reassuringly.

The butterfly door swung up as Sasuke's mom, Mikoto, sat smiling in the driver's seat when she got a look at her son's mate she squealed he was absolutely adorable, she didn't care if Sasuke was gay, Itachi was promised to a guy at birth so what was the difference?

Besides as long as Sasuke was happy and mated she would be okay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke sat down at the dinner table with Naruto at his left closest to Mikoto at the end and Sasuke's father at the end on the right, just as Sasuke had promised both parents where understanding and talking a bit with Naruto they could tell that he was going to bring the life back to the strict Uchiha mansion, and both older Uchihas knew that would be a good thing.

Half way through dinner a maid came through the door and looked a Sasuke's parents who in turn glanced at each other before nodding, as the maid scurried away Mikoto straightened her back and announced

"We have company."

**GASP! who could it be? review and you might find out sooner...**


	6. Four

Naruto sat straight up like everyone else was doing waiting for the guest to arrive, he felt Sasuke shift so that he was close

Naruto sat straight up like everyone else was doing waiting for the guest to arrive, he felt Sasuke shift so that he was closer to Naruto, he looked up and three new people entered the room.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the unexpected guests, they where twin sisters Sakura Haruno and Ino Haruno, and their mother Mrs. Haruno. Sasuke didn't mind Mrs. Haruno, she was a polite quiet lady who never bothered anyone, but her daughters where loud, rude, annoying, and where always throwing themselves at him every chance they got that was out of the view of adults. Also, they where rabbit demons, Sasuke couldn't stand those annoying little oversized rats, and the demon rabbits where just as bad

The rest of dinner went without a word, when Naruto was through he quietly excused himself and went to his and Sasuke's bedroom, Sasuke looked at his mother briefly before Mikoto clapped her hands together and suggested they all move to the living room for some tea and dessert from which Sasuke excused himself from the company and went to follow his mate.

"Naru is something wrong?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto who was hiding under the covers of their bed.

"I don't like the 'Suke, there's a weird feeling coming from them, can I just stay in here 'til they're gone?"

"I don't know how long they'll be staying but I won't make you leave the room except for dinner, we have to eat it in the dinning room or father will be upset, is that good enough?"

Naruto nodded.

(Down Stairs)

"Well Mrs. Haruno what can we do for you?" Mikoto asked politely although she already knew.

Mrs. Hanuro looked at Ino and Sakura; they both stood up and excused themselves.

"I shall not waste your time beating around the bush, I am aware it is time for your son Sasuke is due to choose a mate and I would it if my girls where looked at to be chosen, they will both make respectable mates for your son though I think Sakura would be better for him,"

Mikoto sighed and folded her hands in here lap,

"No more information will be necessary; I apologize to inform you that your daughters are unable to be mated to my son, he ran off and found himself a mate."

Suddenly a thunderous growl tore its way through the house, Fugaku stood up and Mikoto and Mrs. Hanuro followed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

(Back up stairs)

After reassuring Naruto that he didn't have to leave the room except for food Sasuke told Naruto that he could stay in bed and take a nap while he went to go get a thicker blanket and some more pillows for Naruto so they could sleep comfortably.

A few minuets after Sasuke had left the door opened and the two girls from earlier stood in the doorway. The one with blonde hair, Ino, Naruto believed her name was, walked over to Naruto. She smirked and lifted a long nailed hand she touched it to Naruto's cheek, he turned his head away from the touch, he didn't like it, it repelled him. Ino drug her nails lightly down his face not leaving even a red mark. Naruto just leaned farther away; he didn't like anyone but Sasuke touching him like this.

"Come on cutie, I know you want me, a wonderfully bred, well experienced mate," she said seductively, Sakura smirked, her sister was amazing in action, and once Ino busied herself with the fox she wouldn't have anymore completion for Sasuke's future mate.

Naruto shook his head and leaned even farther away then he already was.

"Oh, someone likes to play hard to get, that's alright, I like games," Ino said then pounced.

Naruto struggled to get up but he was tired and she was heavy "Get off me!" he yelled.

Just then Sasuke walked in with an arm full of pillows and a blanket, hen he took in the sight before him, the blonde rabbit pinning his struggling mate down trying to kiss his neck.

Red bled into Sasuke's eyes "What do you think your doing?" he hissed.

Ino froze and Sakura turned around to see Sasuke standing there fangs extended and eyes blood red sharingan spinning wildly.

"Sasuke-kun! My mate! There you are!" Sakura yelled as she attached herself to Sasuke's arm and kissed him on his lips.

Sasuke, who forgot that the pink rabbit was in the room went wide eyed and pushed her off, and looked to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes went wide before narrowing and turning purple,

"I _know_ I didn't just see you not only claim my mate as your own but touch him as well,"

Sasuke stepped back he heard foxes where possessive, which was fine with him, because wolves where possessive as well.

Sakura smirked

"I don't know what you're talking about but Sasuke is my mate, soon we'll be married and I'll bare the Uchiha name and his pups."

Naruto snapped, he threw Ino off him, his fangs and claws extended his whisker marks darkened and lengthened as did his fox ears, his bones started popping and rearranging.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's true demon form to shape, a fox, a huge fox, his shoulders up to Sasuke's chest, gone was Naruto's soft skin and lovely blonde hair, instead fire red fur. Sasuke let his eyes travel over his mates true demon form; it was as beautiful as his regular form, well pronounced muscles defined, and instead of his usual cerulean eyes, just as breath taking amethyst eyes that where slit like cat eyes, in place of his one fox tail where nine long dark red tails.

The fox threw his head back and let out a fierce roar before lunging at Sakura tackling her to the floor standing over her jaws open ready to snap her neck and end her life.

Suddenly the door that had been closed from Ino being thrown off and stumbling into it bust open, a very shocked Mikoto, Fugaku, and Mrs. Hanuro stood there taking in the seen.

"Sasuke calm your mate down," Fugaku said as he carefully moved to grab Sakura when Sasuke got Naruto's attention.

Sasuke cautionously walked up to Naruto, making sure Sakura didn't do anything stupid.

He walked up to Naruto dropping down by Naruto's front shoulders avoiding contact with Sakura who lay sprawled out under Naruto. Sasuke leaned in toward Naruto, his lips touching Naruto's ear,

"It's okay Naru, calm down, come on hun, can you calm down for me babe?" He whispered soothingly, Naruto's breath evened out, Sasuke felt Naruto's muscles relax.

When Fugaku saw Naruto calming down he acted quickly and pulled Sakura out from under Naruto, who failed to notice because all his attention was on Sasuke who was nibbling of Naruto's ear whispering about things know one else could hear, Mikoto smirked she had a good feeling what Sasuke was whispering and hopefully she would have so grandkids soon.

Once Sasuke had Naruto calmed down enough he turned back into his human form but this time he had nine tails instead of one, a result of merging with his demon form.

"Would someone tell me what has happened here?' Fugaku asked.

Naruto sat in Sasuke's lap who was sitting on the floor arms wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"I was laying in here, trying to take a nap, Sasuke had gone to get some more pillows and a blanket when the door opened, I thought it might be Sasuke but it wasn't it was those to," he pointed to Ino and Sakura "And the Blonde one started touching my face telling me that is was going to be her mate, I moved away from her, but she just moved closer and tried touching me again, I moved away again and then she jumped on me, I yelled for her to get off me but she didn't then Sasuke came back and asked her what she was doing," Sasuke let out a small growl " Then _she_," this time it was Naruto who growled

"Came in here, and not only claimed, my mate, but she also kissed him, I told her to back off, and she tried to take him from me, she challenged me for rights to my mate,"

Fugaku nodded in understanding, he knew he would've done the same thing. "Well then I guess it's lucky for Sakura that we got here in time, you would've killed her,"

Naruto nodded his tails swished lazily.

Mrs. Hanuro gasped, "What's your last name?" she asked Naruto eyes wide

"Uchiha, Naruto Uchiha," Sasuke answered for him. Naruto just rested his head against Sasuke's chest.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was you maiden name?" she tried again

"I didn't have one, I grew up without parents," Naruto answered this time.

"I know your last name,"

Everyone looked at her questionably.

"Uchiha, Naruto, your maiden name was Uzumaki, Uzumaki, Naruto, you where my promised mate,"

* * *

**Yeah I know that was short...**

**but i already have the other chapter written **

**so if I get enough reviews (5 will be enough I think) I'll post the next chapter, remember the more you review the faster the next chapter gets posted**

**Also...I have a one-shot i put up called Girl Next Door, its for NarutoxSasuke too, so go forth and read it and review **


	7. Five

**Woohoo people gave me enough reviews to post this, I know its short, and I'm sorry I'm not able to post as often as I like, but after this month is over I should be able to post every three or four days**

**Also **

**Disclaimer : Don't own any characters just the plot**

Everyone gasped, Mrs. Hanuro nodded.

"Almost fifteen years ago, before you where born, my family and yours had a huge demon war it was the Uchihas and the Uzumakis against my family and the Hyugas, the war was long and tiresome to end it I kit of the age of about twelve, was promised to the heir of the Uzumaki throne, a couple of years later the heir, my betrothed was due to be born, about a month before his due date, a horrible fire raged through the Uzumaki clans village and destroyed everything, some say there where only a few survivors, but when they sent out scouts to find them, none where found, I saw it clearly when you transformed, only Uzumakis are foxes that have nine tails, and the eyes, a specific trait of the Uzumakis," Mrs. Hanuro sighed "Since I'm already mated, and have had bunnies, I cannot mate you, but one of my daughters can,"

"I'm sorry but I've already mated,"

Mrs. Hanuro smiled a sickly sweet smile "I'm afraid that doesn't matter, in the contract that was signed it said that if one party refused the marriage the other clans would fall under the command of the other two, so if you refuse, the Uchihas and yourself fall under control under my clan and the Hyugas, so you will mate my daughter Ino,"

Ino squealed.

Before anyone could blink a huge blackish blue wolf with red eyes, that was almost twice as big as Naruto was in fox form stood over Ino. It was Sasuke, his jaws wretched open and a menacing enraged howl/growl tore from his muzzle, he brought his open muzzle down to her shoulder and snapped his powerful jaws shut clamped over her shoulder; his fangs tore through her skin like paper and pierced the muscles of her shoulder easily.

Ino let out a pain filled scream, Sasuke lifted his head to glare at Mrs. Hanuro with rage burning in his eyes. He let out a series of growls.

"He said 'Fine, we'll do this by the laws, Naruto will mate your daughter, and I'll kill her to get my mate back, does that sound good?'" Naruto said when Mrs. Hanuro looked confused about the series of vicious growls Sasuke had let out.

Sakura's and Mrs. Hanuro's eyes widened as Ino paled.

"How do you know what he's saying, you're not wolf," Sakura asked suspiciously

"He's my mate, I'm supposed to be able to understand him, if you don't believe me you could ask them," he pointed to Sasuke's parents who just nodded in agreement.

Sasuke let out an impatient growl, bringing their attention back to the situation at hand,

"He said hurry and make your choice, he's getting annoyed,"

Mrs. Hanuro bowed her head and sighed "I won't loose my daughter over this, lets just pretend this didn't happen,"

Sasuke got off Ino and went back over to Naruto,

"We can, but you _will_ stay away from me and my mate,"

All three of the Hanuro women nodded,

"I think it would be best if the Hanuros and Uchihas have no more contact for a while to come," Fugaku said in a commanding way.

Everyone agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto sighed and snuggled into Sasuke's side and sighed happily, it was later that night, after the Hanuro's had gone home and everything was cleaned. Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto closer to him.

"Today was exciting but please tell me we won't be doing that often,"

"I don't know, I thought it was hot when you almost killed Sakura like that, you're sexy when your in fox form, well, actually you're sexy all the time, but still"

Naruto blushed "Well, you were pretty sexy in that wolf for too,"

"Reeeaaaalllly now, I might have to remember that for later,"

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto once before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Review and you'll get cookies, flames are tickleish and will be used to bake said cookies**


	8. Six

**Okay people, this chapter isn't related (well it is, it has the characters and stuff its just a side moment) to the story I have a few questions, **

**Okay so next Itachi is going to visit, and I have a few questions **

**Itachi's mate, we already know it's a guy, but I can't decide rather to maked Kisame or Deidara **

**What type of demon should Itachi's mate be, fox or big cat (I'm personally leaning more toward fox myself)**

**Should Itachi and his mate A) have a pup, if so boy or girl B) be expecting, gender unknown or C) neither**

**OK! Here's a side chapter fot Unexperienced!**

**Momentes**

Naruto and Sasuke where out today, yesterday the Hanuros had left and Naruto wanted to do something.

So here they where, in the forest behind the Uchiha mansion, in the middle of a clearing, Sasuke lying down, in wolf form, watching his fox mate.

All nine of his tails swishing slowly, his butt high in the air snout a little less then an inch from the surface of the small river they where at, his amethyst eyes trained on the fish swimming in the water, waiting to strike.

Sasuke closed his eyes smiling at his lovely mate. He ignored the splash, figuring his mate had fallen in the wate, it would be exactly like his clumsy mate to do so. He couldn't ignore what happened next. Hestarted to drift into a light sleep when the splash had happened, suddenly something wet and rough, that wasn't his mates tounge, fell onto his snout he snapped his eyes open to see Naruto's foxy grin and a silver blue fish that had been dropped on his snout.

Sasuke shook his head flinging the fish off him. He lifted his head and let a playfull growl rumble from the back of his throat before lazily standing up and pouncing on his mate.

In wolf form Sasuke was big enough to stand over Naruto while the fox stood under him. Naruto dropped to the ground then rolled on his back, showing Sasuke his belly.(A/N, when an animal, specifically a wolf, who travels in packs, showes its stomach to another, its showing submission toward the dominent animal)

Sasuke dropped his head and started to nip at Naruto's ear, causing him to bat at Sasuke's nose gently, lovlingly. Suddenly a rusteling came from the bushes. Sasuke dropped down in a crouch over his mate teeth bared a fierce growl, completely unlike the one Naruto had heard seconds before, ripped continuously from Sasuke's throat, Naruto flipped over and srunk into the ground under his mate.

The rusteling continued and Sasuke crouched lower dropping his head and blocked Naruto's veiw of whatever it was, Naruto lifted his head burying it in the junction between Sasuke's neck and shoulder.

In a flash Sasuke had sprang from his protective crouch over his mate and toward the bushes. Naruto dropped his head on his paws and laid down waiting for Sasuke to return.

A minuet or so later Naruto saw his mate trotting through the bushes something in his mouth head held high, he stopped in front of Naruto and sat down placeing the item in his mouth on the ground, it was a large rabbit, the rabbit shook its head and sprang up and hopped off into the bushes.

Naruto suddenly launched himself at Sasuke, wrapping his paws around Sasukes neck twisting himself so he landed on Sasuke's back lowering his head to nibble on Sasuke's furry ear.

With a pop Sasuke turned back to his human form and pulled Naruto around to his chest laying back scratching the fox behind his ear, Naruto let out something akin to a purring sound as he changed back to a human continuing to purr as Sasuke moved his hand up to run through Naruto's blonde hair while still stroking his ears.

Naruto nuzzled his head into Sasuke's chest continuing to purr contently, Sasuke smiled and lifted his head to kiss Naruto's temple. Naruto turned his head to watch the sinking sun curled up to Sasuke.

"I love you," he whispered against Naruto's skin

"I love you too, thank you for taking me out today 'Suke," Naruto mumbled his eyes getting heavy his head dropping to Sasuke's body before nuzzeling into his chest. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arm around his mate, letting the warm summer air wash over him, gently pushing him toward unconsiousness. His mate wrapped ing his arms the stars shinning over head.

Sasuke kissed his mate gently on the lips one last time before letting sleep claim him.

**Okay thanks for reading! Review and vote! **

**Aslo I appologize for taking so long, but I've had some major test the last month, the type that determine whether I pass or fail the eigth grade, that and my computer broke, I had to steal my brothers to get this written.**


	9. Seven

Ok another chapter

**Ok another chapter! Oh and by the way….I'm making Sasuke and Itachi have a strong bond…I'm tiered of having all these fics where they hate each other or they ignore each other. Sure he might not do anything of importance….yet, but he will!**

The wind blew through the Uchiha compound blowing through the open windows of Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke smiled and looked down at the sleeping blonde fox curled into his side. Naruto had been spending a lot of time in his fox form, and in response Sasuke spent a lot of time in his wolf form. The rare times Naruto was in his human form Sasuke noticed that the blonde's hips where starting to get a little wider and rounder, and his stomach was loosing its toned abs.

Sasuke buried his muzzle in the golden red fur and inhaled, the scent he loved so much was altering little by little, it was getting a little sweeter, heavier, but lovely never the less, and if it meant what Sasuke thought it meant, and he prayed it did, he was going to have more then one fox running around his room.

Naruto began to shift, opening his eyes, as he let out a yawn that shook his body.

"Mm, Morning 'Suke," he said as he lazily blinked.

"Morning love, today we're going to see Tsunade,"

Naruto smiled, Tsunade was the leader of the common demons who lived in town and was also the best medic demon who ever lived in the region. She was an old mountain lion who used her skills in the medical field to keep her looking so much younger then she really was, though no demon knew her actual age, she had been there long before even the oldest demons in the village.

Naruto liked to call her baa-chan which annoyed the mountain lion to no end, but Naruto was the only one to actually get away with it, if anyone else would have said it Tsunade would have ripped them to shreds on the spot.

Naruto had visited her when he and Sasuke first mated, to see if he had any health problems, being and skinny as he was, but now he was going for a different reason.

Naruto yipped and smiled "Baa-chan? Why are we going to see her?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto sat on the table in Tsunade's office his feet swinging back and forth as Tsunade looked him over, prodding him in the stomach and at his hips. Finally she stopped and looked at Sasuke, he tensed waiting.

"Well, Sasuke, Brat," she looked at Naruto who pouted "Naruto's not just getting fat from eating," she paused and Naruto finally realized why Sasuke brought him in, what Sasuke was hoping for, his stomach tightened, Naruto was hoping for the same thing but he didn't know how Sasuke would feel, but he realized Sasuke hoped for the same thing he did.

"Naruto is carrying, one kit, I can tell you the gender if you want…" both shook their heads no, "okay, and the kit will be due in a few weeks, due to the quick rate of the demon fox's development rate. And Sasuke count yourself lucky, nine tailed foxes don't go through the hormonal stages that all other pregnancies have."

Sasuke smiled and scoped his fox up into a hug, smiling and nuzzling his fox as Naruto laughed and hug him back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Sasuke carried Naruto on his back up to the mansion, Naruto protested at first but as he got comfortable, he let Sasuke carry him.

Sasuke threw open the door, and yelled for his parents. They came rushing down the stairs. Sasuke motioned for them to follow him to the kitchen.

"What's happening Sasuke?" his mother asked him nervously, she knew Sasuke wasn't one to yell.

Sasuke sat Naruto down and lifted the fox's shirt up enough to expose his stomach and round hips.

"Mother, what does this look like?"

Mikoto walked closer to Naruto looking at his stomach.

"His hips are extremely round and are set a little to wide for a male demons hips," she said talking to herself, suddenly she leaned in and inhaled the blonde's scent she pulled back eyes wide, and squealed loudly, Sasuke and his father covered their ears.

Fugaku looked at his wife "What is it?"

"I going to be a grandma!" she yelled Fugaku's eyes widened and he smiled

"We're going to be grandparents, when?"

"In a few weeks!" Naruto yelped happily and Mikoto started rambling on about things they would need to get, the things Naruto needed to start and stop eating to be in perfect health when he had the kits and a bunch of other things, her out loud thought process was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it," Naruto said. Two of the three Uchihas started to protest

"Let Naruto do it, he needs to move around some, if I remember, you couldn't sit still when you where pregnant dear," Fugaku said to his and Sasuke.

Naruto bounced happily to the door way and flung the door open, on the other side was a man who looked exactly like Sasuke, but different, behind him stood a blonde man, not as tall as the dark figure looming in the doorway but taller then Naruto himself, he was also blonde and had fox-ish yet cat-like ears with blue-green eyes. When Naruto looked at the dark figure again the man was glaring at him.

Naruto stepped back and turned his head slightly.

"Sasuke! There's a guy here that looks a lot like you standing in the doorway glaring at me!"

Sasuke came up beside Naruto and wrapped his arm around, he then looked up.

"'Tachi!" Sasuke yelped, he was so happy, first with his mate being pregnant, then his brother visiting. He saw the blonde standing behind his brother. He tilted his head and stepped out of the doorway allowing the pair to come in the house, by now the elder Uchihas where also in the living room.

The two men stepped into the house. Naruto looked over the blonde guest once again. His eyes snapped open then flashed, glazing over.

The blonde man did the same. Eyes blanking, unbeknownst to everyone else in the room that they where falling to the past together.

_Flashback ( the flashback is from Naruto's p.o.v, but they're having the same flashback)_

_A young Naruto ran around the yard of a large house a teenage version of the blonde man with blue-green eyes chased him giggling._

"_Naruto! Get back here! You're going to get in that tub rather you like it or not, un!"_

_Naruto turned his head to look at the teenager "No! Deidara you can't make me unless you can catch me!" _

_Suddenly a he bumped into something, he looked up, a pale snake demon looked down with a sickly smile on his face. _

_The snake reached down to touch Naruto's cheek, _

"_Oh my sweet, one day, you'll be old enough, and that day, I'll make you mine." He hissed in a purring voice._

_Naruto tried to shrink away but the snake man slid his hand to Naruto's neck holding him in place as he leaned down to brush his lips across Naruto's cheek. _

"_Someday, Naru, I will watch you grow large with my snake kits."_

"_Orochimaru! Back away from my kit!" Deidara growled "Before I break your pale face, un,"_

"_Until we meet again, my dear," Orochimaru brushed his lips against Naruto's forehead, Deidara let out a ferocious growl,_

"_GET BACK!" Deidara jumped forward lashing a clawed paw out at Orochimaru. _

_The paw caught Orochimaru across his face he hissed and reached toward Deidara's throat suddenly he was on his back a small nine tailed fox standing over him, wild purple eyes, growling, practice spitting fire at the snake man._

"_Don't. Touch. My. Momma." _

_End Flashback _

Naruto blinked, Deidara blinked, they started to move to each other encircling each other in an embrace. Naruto nuzzled into the older male and Deidara started to purr.

The others watched Sasuke and Itachi watched as their mates embraced someone else and their protective and jealous emotions flared, they looked at their mates, at the person their mates where embracing, and then each other, they began growling.

Naruto and Deidara pulled apart hearing their mates growling.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Meet my momma," Naruto sang as he waltzed toward his mate. Itachi's eyes bulged as he turned to Deidara "Momma?" he asked the question in a hard voice.

"Ahh, well not exactly, un," Deidara smiled sheepishly, how was he going to explain to his mate that Naruto was a kit he found when he was young and raised and had forgotten about, and he had no idea when or how he forgot, and by the way Naruto reacted to seeing him, he had forgotten as well.

"Momma found me when I was little and lost in the woods behind his house and he brought me into his home and raised me……but what happened Momma, where did you go? Where did I go? Why did I forget?" his lower lip started trembling the lost little kit Deidara had found in the woods all those years ago was coming out.

Deidara moved away from Itachi and took Naruto into his arms away from Sasuke.

Sasuke's ears flattened against his head, Naruto said the man was his mother, sort of, but still, he was taking Naruto away from Sasuke's personal space, and that was a no-no to the wolf.

Sasuke almost growled until he saw the way the older blonde cradled his fox rocking him back and forth, in a mothering fashion; it seemed to calm the fox down so Sasuke relaxed.

"When Naruto was young I found him wondering in the forest, he was so small and malnourished, I took him in as my kit, a year later, me and Naru where in town buying food when a snake named Orochimaru ran into us, he became obsessed with my poor fox kit, he found out where we lived and every Saturday morning right at twelve, he would show up a lot of times he would just watch but one time he actually talked to Naruto,"

The Uchihas sat and listened carefully to the story Deidara told, listening to the memory they had just remembered.

"One night, a few months Itachi came to take me as his mate, Orochimaru showed up, Naruto was nine, maybe ten, its still so hard to remember, but he showed up demanding Naruto, saying that he needed his future mate, and if he didn't get him he'd regret it, I wouldn't let him in the house, he broke into the house and slapped me, Naruto went crazy, and attacked him,"

Sasuke smirked lightly at the image of a younger version of his mate trying to take down and older man.

"Orochimaru just smiled a perverted smiled and tried to kiss Naruto, me and Orochimaru got into a fight, while we where doing that I told Naruto to run into the woods to get far away, he did, and Orochimaru, swore that if he didn't get 'his' Naruto, we'd both regret it, the next day I had no memory of my kit except for a blonde streak and fuzzy glimpses, except for when I stepped through that door, and I saw him, I remembered everything."

Everyone nodded as Deidara finished his story.

Suddenly Naruto jumped up and bounced so he was standing in front Deidara,

"Lookie! Momma lookie!" Naruto squeaked lifting up his shirt to expose his stomach proudly.

Deidara placed a hand on Naruto stomach. Sasuke and Itachi's eyes narrowed, they knew their possessive jealousy was stupid but they where Uchihas and it couldn't be helped.

Deidara yipped as he felt a kick to his hand and looked at Naruto wide eyed; his kit was pregnant, before he was.

He snatched Naruto up and hugged him "My baby's pregnant before I am!" he wailed then his eyes got wider "I'm gonna be a grandma!" He squealed, then his eyes narrowed.

"You, better start eating right, I know how much you hate vegetables, and fruits, and most meats besides fish, oh and you better start taking baths daily, daily, Naruto, you better be washing, with soap, not just splashing around in water like your gonna drown, you hear me?"

Mikoto looked at Deidara surprised, and then she smiled "Deidara dear, what else does Naruto not like to do?"

Deidara smirked as Naruto paled, "Oh we should sit down later and discuss this."

"No, Momma! Don't be mean!"

"Sorry kit, it's for your and my grandchild's own good,"

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two weeks had pasted and….

"Sasuke! Get Tsunade!" Naruto screeched doubling over in pain, this was NOT good, it seemed that Naruto was going into labor.

Sasuke growled, he and Naruto where just about to have some fun…..in rather intimate ways, in fact Sasuke had Naruto on his back and was incased in Sasuke's mouth, when it happened, and now his poor mate was in pain.

Deidara immediately went into mother fox-cat-thing mode and started growling at Sasuke for putting his 'kit' in so much pain, and Sasuke growled at everyone else because his blonde was in pain, there they sat, mother and lover, side by side, growling at anything and everything that moved. Deidara even growled at Itachi, who glared at Sasuke, which resulted in more growling from Sasuke.

Two people paced around the living room, and three people watched. Itachi's eye twitched at his mate who wouldn't sit still, while Mikoto smiled slightly at the nervousness her usually indifferent and emotionless son was willingly showing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto let out a labored breath as he changed back into his human form; he had just delivered a very large pup.

She (the pup) was large and had wolfish features but was red with white tipped ears and black socked paws; she also had nine tails with an inch of black at the end with a white tip on each tail. Her eyes still closed, and they would remain so for a few more minuets. Her features where delicate but strong looking, she was in everyway the perfect blend of her parents.

"Tsunade, can you send Sasuke in, I'm sure he'd like to see his daughter," Naruto asked tiredly yet lovingly as he stared down at his daughter, wrapped in a dark blue blanket with the Uchiha fan on it, her eyes closed squirming slightly in his arms burying herself closer to her mother's warmth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The door opened and Sasuke snapped his head up to look at Tsunade, he was the only one there as Itachi had made Deidara go out and eat to calm him down and his parents had gone with them.

"You can come in now Sasuke," Tsunade said quietly.

Sasuke got up and followed her into the room, what he saw filled his heart with warmth and love.

He saw his mate, now looking up at him, holding a bundle in his arms with a small wiggling creature that looked both like himself and his mate, it was clear that it was their child.

He walked closer to the bed Naruto smiled and handed Sasuke his pup then scooted over enough to make room for Sasuke on the bed.

Sasuke looked down at his baby, he lifted his hand and gently stroked right between her eyes up her head and to her eyes again, she started to purr and nuzzled into Sasuke's chest like Naruto did whenever Sasuke stroked his head.

Naruto smiled, he could tell the pup was going to grow up and be her daddy's little girl.

"What are we going to name her?" Sasuke asked absently as he watched his little girl wriggle beneath the blanket trying to get closer to him.

Naruto looked at the sight before him, the was unusual for him, he was generally the only one Sasuke paid attention or showed any sort of emotion to, but Naruto watched as emotions of joy, tenderness, and love danced slowly across his face. What where they going to name the sweet baby before them?

"How about Cassandra?" Naruto asked, he didn't know why but he liked that name, it sounded beautiful. Sasuke looked thoughtful then nodded.

Cassandra started to wiggle ferociously trying to escape from the blanket, both males smiled as they let the blanket fall from her body.

Both males watched as Cassandra tilted her head up and slowly opened her eyes, when the where fully opened Sasuke and Naruto where left breathless, her eyes where large and innocent like Naruto's and they also had the sparkling shine in them, yet they where black as the sky on a moonless night just like Sasuke's.

"She's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life," Sasuke commented softly, Naruto turned his head slightly to look at him.

"Ant what's the other most beautiful thing?" Naruto asked, what could be more beautiful then.

Sasuke gently kissed Naruto's lips, "You," he mumbled against them and Naruto smiled tugging Sasuke's bottom lip lightly before pulling away and leaning into him.

Suddenly a yip came from Cassandra, when Sasuke and Naruto looked down they saw her crouched her eyes trained on something. She sprang up launching herself at Sasuke and attaching herself to his ear, growling and tugging on it, Naruto giggled as Sasuke looked at Cassandra and let out a playful growl, she had her front paws on Sasuke's head as she sat on his shoulder, Cassandra jerked her head back growling and shaking her head trying to get the ear from Sasuke's head. Sasuke chuckled and with a pop changed into a wolf, he shook his head gently, throwing Cassandra off him and onto the mattress. Naruto smiled as he watched his pup and his mate roughhouse. Cassandra leaped off the bed and onto the floor with Sasuke following after her, he gently and playfully pinned her with one paw under him, he bent down and gently started to nibble on Cassandra's ear, she let out a small growl and started to bat Sasuke's snout kicking and wiggling trying to get out from under him, her movements slowed as she began to give up, her eyes fluttering shut as she let out a yawn and curled herself around Sasuke's snout. Sasuke pick her up by the scruff of her neck in his mouth and carried her over to his mate who was sitting on the bed smiling at him.

Sasuke sat Cassandra in Naruto's lap where she curled up closer to him as Sasuke laid down and curled into Naruto's side following his daughter's example.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

The door opened as Deidara and Mikoto bounced in taking a look at the sight before them they quietly awwwed, Naruto was laying down with a red fur-ball curled into his stomach and a larger fur-ball curled into his side all three asleep, Mikoto lifted her camera she had brought with her and snapped a few pictures of the now sleeping family.

Itachi and Fugaku waited in the living room they looked up as the other two entered the room.

"They where all three asleep and it was the most adorable thing in the world," Mikoto squealed quietly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Across the forest a pale snake like man panted, his body coiling with hot pain as his heat drove into him, he smiled despite the pain.

"Oh, my little Naru-chan, you soon shall be mine."

**oohhh a cliff hanger, I've always wanted to do one of thoes, also**

**Good news- Since school is out for me, I'll be able to start writeing more!**

**Bad news- I won't be able to get another chapter in until some time next week, probably around wensday**

**Don't forget to review, the more people review the more motivated I feel and the faster I'm able to get chapters written and posted**


	10. Eight

**yay! I managed to get posted before Wensday! thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! keep it up**

It had been three week since Cassandra was born but the nine-tailed wolf was twice the size as any kit her age, she had yet to

It had been three week since Cassandra was born but the nine-tailed wolf was twice the size as any kit her age, she had yet to change into her human form as most of the time she was either fighting with her father or snuggled up sleeping with her mother, and on the rare occasion she wasn't doing either of those, she was eating.

Her eating habits where foreign to the Uchihas as most demons nursed from their mothers for the first few months of their lives, the Uzumaki nine-tailed foxes apparently didn't as Cassandra was fonder of fish and rice.

Sasuke sat on the couch in the living room, with his mate in his lap, and watched his pup roll around the floor with one of Sasuke's favorite toys when he was pup, knife like object from the days of the demon clan wars called a kunai with its sharp edges dulled, resting in between her paws.

This was perfect he had a gorgeous mate, a beautiful puppy, and a nice home; this was everything anyone could ever want.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Orochimaru trudge through the forest, his body coiling with to hot heat, he passed the darkest corners of the forest the scent of his heat drawing out the most vile of demons who found his heavy sticky smell heavenly.

He smiled at the thought of relieving himself, he wouldn't have to wait anymore, he had been counting down the days, searching for the smell that would lead him to what he wanted, a young nine-tailed fox named Naruto, the little kit who had ran into him so long ago in the village, he would finally be his.

Orochimaru had longed to taste the blonde kit for so long, to take his innocence, to impregnate him and slowly break his will turning the once hyper bouncy blonde into his slave.

The smell of the fox demon twisted through out the forest, Orochimaru guessed that it was the constant blowing wind pushing the scent farther through the forest. Orochimaru continued to follow the scent to a tree with a hollowed out base. It was covered in the fox's scent but it was fading, the scent suggested that once upon a time Naruto had spent a lot of time there but didn't anymore.

Orochimaru followed the scent up to a large mansion, the aroma protruding from the area suggested that the blonde fox was in there, he quietly crept to the window, and he was right.

In the middle of the living room sat the fox, smiling a something, Orochimaru watched as a red streak shot towards the blonde, knocking him over, he watched as the red thing licked Naruto's face causing the fox to giggle stroking the little creature's head lovingly, and finally he watched as a large black wolf came into the view of the window picking the red pup up by the scruff of its neck and setting it down on the floor before nuzzling the blonde and licking his face, right over his lips, and to a golden fox ear licking and nibbling at it.

Orochimaru snapped. Someone was touching his supposed to be mate; someone had already filled the fox causing him to become large with what should have been Orochimaru's kits?

The ground began to shake and roll under his feet from all the snakes his anger called from underground to him, he felt his bones snap and pop, his true demon from coming out in his rage.

His neck stretched and his hair began to recede and scales began to cover his body.

When he was through he looked like a King Cobra with hands and legs, and no tail. His eyes where burning black with red sparks jumping through them.

His two front fangs where growing as the snakes encircled him, four of them coiling up on both his arms and legs, and more stood behind him, he was preparing for a fight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke felt the ground roll and Naruto felt animosity fill the atmosphere around them, nearly overshadowing the relaxed mood that hung in the air in the Uchihas' living room.

Cassandra started whimpering, she let out a bark, and her parents both turned to her, her first 'word' was a bark and it was a scared 'bad' as she referred to whatever was outside the window.

Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"I think we should move down to the basement," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

Sasuke knew both he and his mate could sense things most demons couldn't, it was both a blessing and a curse that had been in both families from the beginning of time.

After Cassandra was born Sasuke and Naruto went to Tsunade to learn everything they could about both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki demon clans, spending hours upon hours reading all the scrolls that had mentions of either demon clan.

Tsunade had told them that she suspected that Cassandra's 6th sense power would be as strong or stronger then both her parents combined, and this was proof.

Naruto nodded. The rest of the Uchihas where already down there enjoying a nice evening watching a moving, so they could leave Cassandra with them and see what outside was scaring her so badly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Orochimaru prepared the scroll, written inside was an ancient curse, the Fate of the Bonding. The Fate of the Bonding was an ancient curse that let skill decide who a demon would mate; it was more of a game then anything.

The 'rules' of the curse where simple, the first demon that could get his body to react with the demon-in-question's body and who had the most skill would win, the scroll would unwind when the 'winner' had been decided and the others would loose mating chances and memory of the demon-in-question.

It a demon was already married, both demons would loose any memory they had with or of each other forgetting every moment of their life with the other in it.

Orochimaru was much older then the foxes mate and he already knew the secret for combining bodies, with or without the consent of the other.

He looked down at the scroll, it was cut into for parts, the rules for each of the three challenges you'd have to face where written on each of the tabs, when someone won the challenge the tab would unroll itself and the winners name would appear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke, Naruto, Deidara, and Itachi walked outside, the wind was picking up and clouds where rolling in.

Naruto looked across the open field that was the front lawn of the Uchiha Compound, in the middle of the field was one man he'd never thought he'd see again.

Orochimaru smiled –a rather creepy smile- as Naruto's eyes landed on him.

"Have you missed me, Naru?" Orochimaru purred. "Because I've missed you, and since you're old enough and I've come into my time of heat, I'm here to claim what's mine,"

Sasuke growled, deeply, savagely, "I don't think so, Naruto is _mine_,"

Orochimaru smirked "_Yours_, eh? Well he won't be for long."

With that said he pulled a scroll from his shirt pocket and smirked "I challenge you to a Bonding Match, who ever wins, gets the lovely fox."

* * *

**Ohhhh cliffie! review!**


	11. Nine

**Ok someone asked what Cassandra's demon form was, its a wolf, but she's a golden red color with black paws, white tipped ears and she has nine tails that have a white tip at the end and a black ring right under the white **

* * *

Deidara gasped as he recognized the scroll

Deidara gasped as he recognized the scroll. He had to burn it, but how?

His eyes slid around looking for a match, anything that he could light fire to the scroll with. They landed on a lighter sticking out of Itachi's pocket.

Deidara rushed forward, snatched the lighter, flipped the lid up and threw it at the scroll, catching the top of it on fire. There, now Naruto had the free will to choose his mate, if Sasuke won he could go with Sasuke or Orochimaru, if Orochimaru won he could go with Sasuke, it gave him a choice, and if Orochimaru does happen to beat Sasuke, there is a small chance the blonde fox would go with the snake, it was in a submissive demons blood and breeding to go with the mate that could offer the most protection , just like it was in a dominant demons blood and breeding to choose the mate who could produce the best heirs and satisfy the demons needs best. Deidara seriously doubted Naruto would choose the snake over Sasuke seeing as how much he loved the wolf, but still, sometimes survival instincts take over and the primitive demon inside chooses for you.

A pulse of white heat rolled and rippled from the scroll.

Orochimaru screeched "You fool! You've just ruined the last of the Bonding Scrolls!"

Deidara smirked "Yes, I'm aware of that fact, un,"

"It doesn't matter, I can still use the part of it that's left, the rules of the game are just different now, so you can wipe that smile of your face, you know nothing about the Fate of Bonding scroll,"

Deidara let out a bark of laughter "You're the foolish one Orochimaru, my family created that curse, that scroll; do really think you would know it better then me, un?"

Orochimaru growled "Round one of three in this game, the fight,"

Sasuke, with a loud bone stretching pop, changed into his true demon form, much like he did when he and Naruto first met and the Hanuros visited.

He and Orochimaru rushed at each other fists connecting and bodies colliding trying to gain an advantage over one-an-other.

Orochimaru threw a concealed knife at Naruto, knowing hoping it would distract Sasuke. It did, Sasuke turned and block his mate, having the knife embed itself in the wolfs leg, Orochimaru took his chance. Naruto moved forward, he knew he was no where near strong enough to face off against Orochimaru but he didn't care, his mate needed help. Deidara held out a hand and stopped Naruto from moving telling him that Sasuke would be okay but the wolf needed to fight this.

He managed to get a claw into Sasuke's shoulder holding him in place, with each hit Orochimaru landed the scroll slowly started to open Oro- started to write itself in the blank when suddenly Sasuke lunged forward snapping at Orochimaru's neck leaving deep gashes in it, the tab snapped open and Sasuke Uchiha appeared in the space that Orochimaru's name had begun to fill.

Orochimaru growled at Sasuke then turned to the slowly burning scroll, that was floating in air holding itself up by the pulses it kept sending out, he reached out grabbed the scroll and snapped it in half, forget about the scroll, Naruto was his and he was going to get him.

Deidara laughed as blue essence started to seep from the broken scroll wrapping its way around Sasuke who currently had Naruto pushed behind himself taking a wide stance ready to attack or defend.

The blue essence circled Naruto forcing him into his true demon form. The essence started moving faster, blocking the wolf and the fox from view, it was combining them, merging their bodies together, the essence was spiraling higher growing wider, a thunderous roar sent the blue shattering throwing it out only to have it disappear, Naruto and Sasuke where no longer there, instead stood a huge wolf with nine tails made of fire and the blue essence. The wolf was taller then the Uchiha mansion, its dark purple eyes had a sharingan spinning wildling as lightning struck through them.

Orochimaru stared at the wolf-fox-thing with wide eyes "Wh-what's happening?"

Deidara smirked "Orochimaru, you really shouldn't be messing with things that you know nothing about, when you broke the scroll, you stopped the game, and that's against the rules, you see, the scrolls where designed back in the days right before and during the demon wars, they where used to keep some semblance of peace during mating season,"

"During mating season the village leaders would round up all the perspective mates and bring them together, they would use bonding scrolls to know who would go with who, you obviously read or interpreted something wrong, the bonding scroll will not let you take someone else's mate unless you kill said person, when you broke the bonging scroll you where saying that it was over and that it was time to know who won, but sense you broke it before all the tabs where filled it fed its energy to the one who wanted Naruto the most, which was Sasuke, only true mates, with pure love, can bond as these two can, and now your going to be destroyed," Deidara explained with a smile on his face.

A blue tail came down from the fox and wrapped itself around Orochimaru; the wolf-fox brought him closer to its muzzle and snarled before flinging him into the darkest corner of the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Deidara grinned as his kit and Sasuke retold the story about what happened, giving his input at the parts that they didn't understand.

"So, why did me and Sasuke turn into a giant fire thing anyway?" Naruto asked finally voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"Well, like I told Orochimaru, when he broke the scroll he broke the rules, Sasuke cared for you more then Orochimaru ever could, and he felt you where in danger, his body automatically- being the Uchiha he is he has the power to do this- started calling energy to him. The strongest energy was naturally the Fate's essence from the scroll which he was able to summon because he was ready to fight Orochimaru until one of them died,"

"Your body started to mirror his because you have such a deep connection with him and you where ready to help if your mate fell,"

Deidara smirked "And as for the giant wolf-fox-blue fire-thing, mates with a pure love bond can draw the energy from one of those scrolls to use it if their mate is dieing in the Bonding Match, but only the strongest demons can actually use it to be one like that when no one is hurt and the game was over, now that you have the Fate's essence flowing through your body, you will be able to do many more things than most demons can."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**(a few days after the Orochimaru attack which Cassandra slept through after brought down into the basement) (A/N: Cassandra's a month old, but since she has the Uchiha genes she smart for her age, and she also grows faster thanks to the Uzumaki genes)**

Cassandra woke when she heard a growling noise, she rolled onto her paws and did a sweep of the room, when she saw no one in there she squeaked for her parents then began to spin around slowly, constantly surveying the room they growl came again and she let out a growl of her own.

The door opened and she spun around growling at who ever entered, she immediately stopped when she saw it was he momma,

"Momma, something's growling at me," she yipped quietly.

Whatever it was growled one last time before she whipped her head around snarling at everything in the room, whatever it was might try to hurt her momma, and that was a big no-no, you never threatened a Uchiha's mother, mate, or siblings, it was okay to try to threaten her daddy because he would shred whatever was trying to hurt him in the first place. Her daddy would usually be with momma but he was hunting with Uncle Itachi and her Grandpa Fugaku who she called 'grampa' so he couldn't defend her momma from the evil growling thing.

Cassandra heard light laughter and turned to her momma.

"Kit, that's your stomach growling, it sounds like someone's hungry."

Cassandra let her head drop sheepishly as she nodded,

"Yes I'm hungry, I want fish!" she yipped happily now that she knew that there was no one there to harm her momma.

"Your dad should be home in a minuet with the fish," as Naruto finished saying that the door bell rang.

Cassandra ran to the door and sat there wagging her tail waiting for it to be opened, as soon as it was, she flung herself at who was behind it.

"Daddy!" she squealed licking Sasuke's face as he laughed.

"Hey Pup, I got some fish for you," Sasuke chuckled and handed the fish to Naruto he smiled and kissed his mate lightly on the lips.

"Daddy, why," Sasuke's eyes snapped open, _'of please, oh please, oh please, don't ask about that, I really don't think its time for the fox and the wolf speech!_ _**(1)**__'_ "do you call me Pup when momma calls me Kit?" Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, he remembered that after seeing his parents kiss when he was younger he asked what they where doing and why, he also asked how babies where made, and he really didn't want to explain that to his daughter yet, as smart as she may be, she was still only a month old.

"Well Pup, momma is a fox and their babies are called kits, but I'm a wolf and we call our babies pups, so when we call you that we're calling you our baby, who we love very much."

Naruto grinned at his mate and daughter, they where so cute, the both of them. Naruto smiled when Sasuke walked up to him and gave him a hug with their baby still in his arms. He didn't see how life could get much better then this

* * *

**when he says the 'fox and the wolf speech' he means the same things as 'the birds and the bees' I just really hate that name, besides he's a wolf and his mates a fox so……**

**Also! This could be the last chapter or I could do a few more, where we find out what happened to Naruto's parents, and who Cassandra finds as a mate, review and vote! **


End file.
